Finishing What He Started
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: Some RoyxAl, my first attempt, so be gentle. lol!


**Finishing What He Started**

**(A/N: This is my first RoyxAl, which I hadn't even read until a couple of days ago. There is very slight implied EdxRoy, but really only if you squint. Tell me how I did!)**

Roy Mustang sat at his desk by the window, frowning at the downpour outside. It had been raining for three days now and there seemed to be no end in sight. It was wearing on him; he had never liked rain much anyway. Edward and Alphonse had been gone on an especially dangerous mission about a week before and there had been no contact for about four days. He was starting to get a little anxious. It wasn't like Edward to not call him, and it really wasn't like Alphonse not to nag the blonde until he did call. He turned to the sound of his door being opened. Hawkeye and Alphonse entered with particularly sober expressions. How a suit of armor looked sad was beyond Roy, but he pulled it off. He cocked an eyebrow at their serious faces and Hawkeye spoke, "Colonel, Alphonse has some...bad news." The pause was nearly imperceptible, but Roy caught it. Alphonse said very quietly, "Colonel...Nii-san is...is..." His voice cracked and finally broke. Riza picked up where he left off, "Sir, it appears that the serial killer you asked the brothers to track has...killed Edward. Alphonse neutralized the murderer, and brought his brother back to Central." Roy's world was turned upside down at these words. Edward...dead? It couldn't be! His strong, resilient Edward? He didn't even notice when the two left his office. And for the first time since his tour in Ishbal, he broke down and cried, and the rain continued to cry with him.

He received a less than flattering lecture from Hawkeye for not attending Edward's funeral, but half of it went over his head. Everything went by in a blur the next couple of days. The only coherent thing that sunk in was when Alphonse told him that Edward had died three days before he returned to Central, when it had started to rain…

Roy stood over a circle with familiar runes and markings. He remembered the circle well from the night Hughes had stopped him from making the biggest (and last) mistake of his life. It had a few adjustments, though; he wanted this to go well. A knock at his door announced the beginning of his plan. He opened the door for his guest and ushered him in. His visitor was unsure of why Roy had invited him here, but stepped in hoping for some answers. He started when he saw that memorable transmutation circle. He turned to Roy, obviously confused, when he noticed that Roy was already activating the circle, and realized a second too late that he was standing just inside the circle. The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light and a familiar face…

Alphonse Elric woke up slowly to see Roy leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. He raised a hand to wipe his eyes, and suddenly realized that wasn't right; couldn't be right! He bolted upwards, and rushed over to a nearby mirror. He couldn't believe it; he was really back to normal! He could feel things! And smell! He swiveled around to face the brunette who was watching him with a small pleased smile. Alphonse asked, "Did…you do this?" Roy nodded once and added, "You talk in your sleep, like your brother did." Al smiled softly at this memory, recognizing that Mustang was correct. Then he thought, '_How does Roy know that?'_ Roy smirked at the puzzled expression on Al's face and said, "I'm a little surprised your brother didn't tell you. Once, after a mission, he had to stay at my house. He was quite ill. That was something I noticed, that he talks in his sleep. It was…quite amusing." Alphonse stepped over to Roy and asked, "Why? Why would you do this? Risk everything like that?" Roy smiled a bittersweet smile and replied quietly, "I felt I owed it to Edward to finish what he started." Tears stood in Al's eyes as he moved to embrace the older man. This took Roy by surprise, but nonetheless returned the sentiment. Al, very uncertainly, laid his lips gently on Roy's neck. Roy's eyes widened in shock as the boy withdrew, a pink tinge coloring his face. Roy smiled wide and pressed his lips against Al's. Alphonse's newfound senses were on fire. Everything was new and unknown. When the kiss finally ended, Alphonse said softly, "You know…Brother had a crush on you…but he never could work up the nerve to say so. So I guess I'm finishing what he started, too." Roy's eyes welled up with tears and the pair sat and cried over the amazing young man that had brought them together.

**-Fin-**


End file.
